


Second Chance

by Kingsblue



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Post-Canon Fix-It, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingsblue/pseuds/Kingsblue
Summary: A year after the Young Lion Tournament, Hikaru got an unexpected call from a doctor.This young doctor was looking for the identity of his patient and somehow tumble upon Hikaru.Is this another chance for Hikaru to ease his guilt over the years?
Relationships: Fujiwara no Sai & Shindou Hikaru, Fujiwara no Sai & Touya Kouyou, Shindou HIkaru & Touya Kouyou, Shindou Hikaru & Touya Akira, Shindou Hikaru & Waya Yoshitaka
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> HIKARU NO GO IS NOT MINE!  
> If it was, Sai would never leave Hikaru like that... 😭😭
> 
> well, I hope you could enjoy this story😄😄

Chapter 1: A Miracle

It's been a year since Sai disappeared. Life goes on like how time flows. Of course, Hikaru's life too ran without stopping. Nothing changes from the moment he decides to come back to play Go. Well, nothing worth mentioning aside from the Young Lion Tournament that was done about a month ago.

Life has been good.

Hikaru learns how to move on from the mourning and grief that come too late. Maybe someday he will fulfill his promise of one day to Touya. But it is not now. The memories are still too clear. The loss is too grave. And the pain still hurts to this day. It was nothing new. Just some burden he needed to be taken until he was sure he could be free.

Maybe that day will come soon.

***

"Shindo!"

A loud voice was heard all over the Japan Go Association. Everyone in the vicinity winces from how deafening it sounds.

"Waya! Gee, your voice is so nice that my ears are still ringing from how loud it is" The sarcastic remark comes on its own while the person who says the words still rubbing his hurting ears.

Look mildly offended by such statement, Waya just huffs a bit, before saying sorry to the people there. He furrows his brow when he talks to Hikaru. "Sorry about that. It's just not every day someone would get called by the association."

"We are in the association, Waya." Answer Hikaru looks nonplussed by Waya blunder.

His face colored red, Waya finally loses it. "Argh! That's not what I mean and you know it, you bastard!" He's shouting once again to gain a perplexed look from the people here.

"Waya! Shh! Do you want to get kicked out!?" Hikaru whisper thoroughly amused. Knowing how hard it is for Waya to lower his voice.

"Stop! Talking with you just make people got mad!" Taking a deep breath, Waya finally becomes a little calmer than before.

"Anyway, Shindo. The receptionist from the opening center is searching for you. They said there's a phone call for you. But as it was the time for the official game. They postpone it. You should check it out. Now that is over, see you never." Then, he left without turning around.

Grinning a little after seeing how much he annoys Waya.

Hikaru thus began his journey to the opening center, thoughtful of what happened. Everyone he knows has his phone number. Who is this phone call from? Is it about work? But he usually got an email from those. This is the first time he got called because of a phone call in the middle of the tournament.

Arriving at the center, Hikaru flashes the receptionist girl his charming smile. "Excuse me. I was called here because of a phone call?" He said politely. The girl flushes prettily before responding.

"Yes, Shindo-pro. Appropriately thirty minutes from your game start, a call comes for you. He introduces himself as a doctor from Wakishita Hospital in Kyoto. He said it was important and leaving a contact for you."

"A doctor from a hospital in Kyoto?" He frowned at the paper containing the doctor's number. But he still gives the girl his sweet smile and expressing his thanks. Sai got him good after all. "Thank you." Making the girl squeaks a little.

Staring at the paper carefully. Hikaru starts his brain to make a logical reason for this doctor to call him. Well, it's not like he will lose something from trying. Thus, Hikaru calls the doctor.

"Hello? This is Shindo Hikaru. I heard from my colleagues that you have some important news for me?" Hikaru said politely to the doctor.

"Yes! I'm sorry for bothering you. My name is Kurokawa Shinobu. I work as a doctor in the Wakishita Hospital in Kyoto. I know that this is rather rude and a bit come from nowhere. But... We already in this predicament for a while and you are the only lead that we got." A rather rough voice of a man was heard soon. He sounds a little troubled and full of distress.

"... Lead?" Perturbed from the words, Hikaru bit his lips lightly.

"We had a male patient here for almost three years already. His possibility to awaken got lower by months as he continues to sleep. But to our surprise, no one ever comes to get him as when he arrived here, there nothing on him that could identify him. We thought he would never awake, but we got the first response from him about a year ago. And another response from him when one of the nurses here accidentally said the name Hikaru and go. She is your fan, you see. I know that this is bizarre and strange. But he is my patient." The doctor mumbled non-stop, but he sounds genuine in trying to save his patient.

For Hikaru. It was like a lightning bolt struck him silly. Something strange is blooming in his heart. Wanting to believe, but didn't want to get hurt by hoping a stupid wish.

"... Can you describe him for me, Kurokawa-Sensei?" Hikaru's voice quivering a little.

"Ah, yes. Uh. He is a pretty man with long purple hair. Uh, his skin is pale white... What should I say?" Gasping, Kurokawa-Sensei tried to describe his patient to Hikaru. But Hikaru's mind already going on haywire.

'No... No... How could it be? No way... It is not possible... But...'

"Thank you. I will go there as soon as possible."

"Ah! Really? Thank you Shindo-San. We will await your presence here. Please call me when you got here."

"Alright."

***

Waya Yoshitaka did not have a good day.

First, he wakes up late and has to catch up to the train, but still couldn't make up for the game because of traffic. Fortunately, the other side couldn't go too and the match is postponed to the last week. The bad thing is, he already arrived at the association when the news comes to him. He felt like crap while running like crazy to this place, but the thing is canceled.

Second is the new girl receptionist who he somewhat has a crush on basically worship the ground that Touya walks on. That was the interpretation he got when he sees her give a smile at that pompous bastard.

"Ah, Waya-pro. Good morning." She said with a smile. Waya thought that maybe this day was not so bad.

"Could you please call Shindo-pro here if you saw him? There's a phone call for him just now. Thank you." And then the girl swept away just like that without looking back or hearing his answer.

Third, when he finally saw Shindo. That cheeky bastard got the gall to tease him with that irritating grin and smirk.

Fourth, he got told off from a higher Dan about shouting in the hallway. They even gave him a warning about notifying Morishita-Sensei.

So, it is a terrible day. No matter what Isumi Said about it.

"Come on, Waya. How about we get that sushi from the new restaurant Nase was talking about, huh?" Isumi Said gently while coaxing him.

Waya was about to reply when he saw that someone was bypassing them. Looking through it seems to be Shindo.

"Oi! Shindo! What was that for!" He shouts. Complaining about Hikaru rude attitudes.

But to their surprise, the boy just keeps on walking and take a taxi then go to god know where.

"It's Shindo?" Isumi asks quietly. His eyes were sharp.

"Yeah. He looks absent-minded."

"More like disturbed. Like something is wrong. He got a call before right?"

"Yeah. Some bad news I think. He was all smirk and grin before."

"Hmm..."

***

Looking at the scenery before him, Hikaru must admit that he really at a loss.

Is hoping that the male patient is his Sai a bit too much for him?

Hikaru couldn't calm his heart. He was very apprehensive about all this. He didn't want to keep up his hope, because look how wretched he was back then after running to Hiroshima without so much result. Honestly, Hikaru never wanted to feel the same thing over and over again. He already felt them once. An amazing thing called hope, only for it to crash like an airplane accident. His journey through Tokyo to Kyoto and Hiroshima is proved. But whatever he could say? That thing called hope truly blooms like a flower in the spring in his chest.

Hoping that the patient that the doctor mention is his Sai. Hikaru's mentor... Brother... And something else entirely. He didn't know.

Quietly looking at the scenery before him, Hikaru is rather shocked when he is already close to the train terminal. Paying the taxi, he once again pays for the ticket for the quickest train to Kyoto.

This time, Hikaru just stares at his hands in complete silence. Think of nothing. His mind has a rather bad habit of complicating a problem. He wants to ready his heart. No matter what happens then.

***

His trip this time ended too quickly for his taste.

Right in front of Hikaru is a big hospital. The name is clearly written as Wakishita Hospital. Clearly, a bit put off, Hikaru calls Kurokawa-Sensei, telling him that Hikaru has already arrived at the hospital.

"Good afternoon, Sensei. I am Shindo Hikaru, I have already arrived at the hospital, currently in the lobby in front of the receptionist."

"Afternoon, Shindo-pro. I will come to you, please wait a second."

Not long after, a rather young looking doctor comes to him.

"Shindo-pro." Kurokawa-Sensei Said with a relieved smile, "I'm really thankful that you coming over here. I really sound rather strange and outlandish back then. I was anxious." A nervous laugh comes from him, and Hikaru really wants to join in. But he was very troubled. His nerves were strung.

"Our John doe was found in a river not far from the Kamogawa River. When he arrived here, everybody wanted to see him. He was our sleeping beauty."

Kurokawa continued to talk about his patient. But Hikaru no longer hears. He was transfixed by the words of the river. The word echoed in Hikaru's head. Hikaru interrupted Kurokawa.

"The river... Did you find him in a river?"

"Yes, the report we received was like that. A fisherman found him while fishing. Why do you ask?"

"... It's nothing."

The walk to the patient's room feels like forever on Hikaru's side.

His heart keeps telling him that the patient is Sai. But his mind told otherwise.

How could he? When everything was destroyed before him, he needs so much time to recover. If by any chance, he was wrong this time. He didn't know what would happen to himself, go mad by grief?

"Shindo-pro. This is him, our John doe."

It was like being struck by lightning in broad daylight. Like a fish stranded on land.

Because... That person is Sai.

Even though he looked too pale and thin, even though his lips were no longer purplish as usual. Even though his eyes are closed and Hikaru can't clearly see the color of his eyes, the man lying weakly on the bed is Sai.

Hikaru walked towards Sai with trembling hands. He did not dare to touch Sai directly, he was afraid that he was hallucinating.

"This is not possible..."

"Sorry, what did you just say?"

"Doctor, how could your patient be him?"

"Excuse me?"

"He was dead. They all said he was dead. How could he still be alive? At that time I did not believe the news of his death, I searched everywhere. In the end, even his shadow could not be found. How could he be here?"

The words that Hikaru had kept in his heart had come out one by one as if finding a place to be heard.

"Shindo-pro..."

"Oh, my god. This is Sai, isn't it? My Sai."

"Shindo-pro, do you recognize him?" Kurokawa-Sensei's eyes sparkled with hope. He called Hikaru because he didn't know what else to do. The patient has been in a coma for almost two years and if his identity is also not found, the hospital will stop the help of machines to defend his body. It sounds evil and inhumane, but there are still many people who need help. A hospital can't support someone whose identity has been unknown for more than 2 years.

"He looks like my friend," Hikaru answered full of nostalgia. "Even his long hair hasn't changed."

"If I may know, who is he?"

"His name is Fujiwara Sai."

Feeling happy from the bottom of his heart, Kurokawa-Sensei excitedly said, "Fujiwara Sai? Then I will inform the sister to fulfill the report regarding Fujiwara-San."

After informing the sister about information about Sai, Kurokawa again asked Hikaru.

"Shindo-pro. Is Fujiwara-San from a traditional family?"

"Hm?" Hikaru let out a confused voice, "I mean, when he was taken to the hospital, he was wearing traditional kimono, up to 12 layers, like the clothes of an official in Heian courts..."

"Yes, it was something like that."

"Then, is it fine if I write your name as his guardian here, Shindo-pro? Makes everything easier than when he still in a coma there are many times when the supporting machine could be stopped because of his unknown identity, with you here, nothing like that would happen." Hearing Kurokawa's words, Hikaru's heart stopped briefly.

'Stop engine assistance during coma? Isn't that the same as killing Sai?'

"Fortunately, his arrival here gave a lot of media attention here at that time. So the higher-ups didn't just lay off hospital assistance."

Sighing with relief, Hikaru looked back at Sai with a look of disbelief, still unsure of the view in front of him. Seeing the condition of Sai, who was still asleep for some time, Hikaru remembered his match which would take place at the end of the week and did not know if he could accompany Sai.

Deep in his heart, Hikaru already knew his choice. He wants to be by Sai's side. But, the game this time is a bit special. This is the match with Touya. His first match with Touya after the Young Lion Tournament.

"Kurokawa-Sensei, can you transfer to one of the hospitals in Tokyo?"

Blinking in confusion, Kurokawa looked at Hikaru with concern.

"Is this because I'm telling you about the possibility of Fujiwara-Sans support being revoked?"

"Ah! That's not it. You also know that I'm a professional go player and this is the Kisei Season. When Kurokawa-Sensei called me before, couldn't I answer because I'm competing? I just thought that in Tokyo I could often visit him."

Hikaru explained sincerely. He doesn't want to be far from Sai, especially since he is still in a coma, he is too vulnerable to be left behind. Moreover, Hikaru didn't want to imagine the situation where Sai had woken up without Hikaru by his side.

Sai... Not from the modern world, even though his time with Hikaru has certainly taught Sai some things about the modern world, but Hikaru never even taught Sai about the hospital in depth. Sai self that was previously a ghost does not need to be discussed. He has become accustomed to staying without food and so on. Hikaru did not know how Sai felt as he would realize the state of his body now, the body of a person who was in a coma for a long time like himself... To wake up was already a miracle... The therapy that had to be done so that Sai would return to normal would be very heavy.

Hikaru's mind immediately went everywhere thinking of what would happen if Sai woke up.

Of course, Hikaru still hopes that Sai will wake up quickly. No matter how long, Hikaru will wait. He had been searching for Sai's whereabouts without his shadow for two years, waiting for a few more years with Sai looking so clear in his eyes like now, it wasn't too difficult.

"Of course it can be done by Shindo-pro, you only need to complete the necessary procedures... It's just that I'm a little reluctant... Fujiwara-San is here long enough, but on the other hand, I'm also very happy, finally, Fujiwara-San has someone waiting for him to wake up like you are Shindo-pro," Kurokawa said with a big smile.

Hikaru expressed his gratitude and stared back at Sai while holding his hand.

"Sai... Do you hear me? This is Hikaru... Do you know how much I almost went crazy because you suddenly disappeared??" Hikaru said sadly, his voice trembling as he held back sobs, "I looked for you in Torajiro's grave, you know. But... You weren't there... You weren't there... Then, I went to Hiroshima. Right at your birth. I looked for a river. Where you jumped at that time, I didn't find it either. How stupid am I, right?"

"Sai... This time... I will always be by your side and leave you on trivial matters. I'll not ignore you... We both will play Go again together... Finish our Go matches that night yet done..."

"Introducing you to Touya-Sensei... Shows Akira how great you are... Mocking Ogata-San about how creepy he is."

"We will go wherever you want... Because of that... Please, please wake up... I don't want to be alone anymore... Sai." Hikaru's tears broke out, he had long held back his feelings. Now all of its defensive walls have collapsed in its presence, like a dam that has gone down.

Hikaru doesn't care about how the nurse or doctor sees himself crying. He just kept holding Sai's hand and praying to god. The gods have given a second chance to Sai, even in the form of ghosts. Giving a chance once again isn't a problem, right?

***

Observing the state of Hikaru from behind the door is Kurokawa.

The first time Kurokawa saw Shindo Hikaru was through Go magazine cover. Everything was just a coincidence when he was having lunch heard some customers talk about the Go genius player, Touya Akira, who now has a rival in the form of Shindo Hikaru.

Shindo's hair, which was dyed blonde partly on his bangs, how to do it like a modern child these days... Kurokawa could not imagine how the teenager could now play Go. A game dominated by old people and traditional families. Even if not between the two, children who play Go are those who are generally quiet, rarely have friends and do not really follow the changing times, at first glance, everyone knows that Shindo Hikaru is not one of the explanations above.

In a way, Shindo Hikaru is an epitome of how modern children now.

But all those first impressions immediately vanished when he saw the interview after the Young Lion Tournament.

"What is your reason for playing Go?" the young Korean teenager with short hair said.

"The reason I play Go? The answer is clear in my heart. To link the far past to the far future.

Even if I lose, I won't change it. I'm just sorry that I lost." Answered the blonde-haired teen crying.

After that, in Kurokawa's mind, Shindo Hikaru was a deep person. Until now, he did not understand the reasons for Shindo-pro, but one does not need to understand a reason to support someone. Shindo Hikaru is someone who deserves support.

What surprised Kurokawa was the sisters who heard the interview with him. Who knows if she is a fan? Even tell everything about Shindo-pro that she knew to Kurokawa when he was checking out Fujiwara-San?

Even more surprised that Fujiwara-San reacted back then. To be honest, calling the Go Tokyo center was just a spontaneous reaction, but the results were very pleasant.

Shindo Hikaru knows Fujiwara-San, even though it looks like whatever happened to Fujiwara-San seems very complicated because Shindo-pro is convinced that Fujiwara-San is gone. Well, Kurokawa won't put himself in that one. Just seeing how valuable Fujiwara-San is for Shindo-pro has been very helpful.

Maybe he should be more active in helping the Fujiwara-San transfer process? He has connections that can help.


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!DISCLAIMER!!  
> But still not owning Hikaru No Go, If I did, Sai would still be alive somehow, hehe

Chapter 2: Awakening

Hikaru quietly enters the Tokyo, Japan Go Association.

Walking slowly, he thought about what happened a few days ago.

Sai's successfully got transported from Kyoto to Tokyo. He finally could be by his side every day without stopping the tournament.

He knew Sai would be very sad or guilty if he knows that Hikaru skips the tournament just for him even if Hikaru would gladly do so.

So, this is the reason why Hikaru still comes to the tournament.

“Shindo!”

Waya’s unique loud voice comes to him like thunder.

“Geez, Waya! Could you please lower your voice!?” Hikaru said, a bit irritated by how loud Waya is.

Looking annoyed, “That’s how you accept my greeting? You damn gremlin!”

“Oh, come on you two, why did both of you always fight when you met?” Isumi who were behind Waya began his role as mediator.

““He started it!!””

Both of them answer at the same time. Making Isumi shaking his head at his friend's antics.

“By the way, Shindo. What happen?”

“Huh?”

“We saw you last week, after your game, you look absent-minded. Is there something wrong?” Isumi asks, worriedly looking at Hikaru. Remembering how alike his expression was after he quit Go for a while back then.

“…”

Hikaru didn’t answer Isumi's question.

It’s not that he didn’t want to. It’s more like he doesn’t know how to.

“If you couldn’t tell, it’s okay. But, are you okay?”

When Isumi asks about his well being. Waya, who was uncharacteristically quiet, began to stare openly at Hikaru.

“… I’m fine.” Without looking at either of them, Hikaru gives them his answer. “There’s something happening in my family. Right now my time is divided by this. Don’t worry. I will not quit Igo like before.”

“It’s your family? Is it your mother?” Waya thoughtlessly Said.

“Waya!”

“What!?”

“How could you be so direct!?”

“Hahaha…”

Seeing how their familiar reaction brought some calm in Hikaru's hearts. Like some tension fell off his shoulder.

“Thanks by the way.” Hikaru said, “I really do need that.”

Looking back, ever since he find Sai, his mind has been strung. Even though he could see him every day, Sai is still…

“Heh. I just don’t want to see you lost to that damn Touya because your heart is not here! You hear! If you lost…”

***

Hikaru doesn't know how much time has passed. He just let him get away with the vast darkness and stillness in his subconsciousness.

This is his first formal game with Tuya after all this time.

“Shindo-pro. We will start in a few minutes. You could wait in the room.”

An association staff called him and Hikaru stood and slowly walk toward the room. There, he could see Touya.

“Shindo.”

“Touya.”

“How long it has been?”

“Hm. Too long.”

“Yeah.”

“Our first official game after a while.”

“Finally, you have come to me.”

“Sorry, make you wait.”

“It’s nothing. It’s worth it.”

“… Oh, my. How could you say something so direct?”

“Huh?”

“You're making me blush, Touya.”

“… You!”

The atmosphere in the room was full of tension. Making the one who listened to gulp and hard to breathe. They are also astonished that Touya-pro could say something like that to Shindo-pro, of course, Shindo-pro tease to Touya-pro also makes them shocked, because he Said it looking all serious they questioned the legitimacy of his words.

“Hmph! You better played seriously this time.”

“I will. There’s nothing holding me back now.”

Hikaru's strong words surprised both Touya and the listener.

“So you’ve been holding back! I know it!”

The roar from Touya-pro is not what they expect.

“How unbecoming of you, Touya.”

“…You!!” even the listener could see a storm in Touya’s mind. “Play well this time. Don’t waste any more chances for us. Really, how hard could it be?”

“It was very hard back then, Touya. Because playing with making me remember everything that I lost so I really reluctant to play seriously with you.” Hikaru quietly confessed. Playing over his fan. “Seeing you play, making me hate Igo for a while.” The words left Touya speechless. “Hmm, there was a time when I thought that if I stop playing, I would not be hurt. But everything got more hurt instead.”

Something flashes in their mind. The time when Shindo losing streak.

“Fortunately, Isumi-san helped me through it. But… things never stay the same after that. You feel it, don’t you?” Hikaru arched his eyebrow toward Touya.

“Yes. You’ve been a bit… hallow for my lack of words. But it seems something change at the Young Lion Tournament.” Touya bluntly Said to Hikaru with a straight face. Making the audience gawk at him.

“Heh! That Yong-Ha pissed me off!” Hikaru sneers at the reminder.

“Hm, there’s many things I want to ask.”

“What a coincidence, I don’t.” Hikaru clipped tone usually does wonders, they never see him behave that way.

But this time, Touya will not be swayed. “You promised me ‘someday’,” the intense stare Hikaru got from Touya could burn him alive if it could. “I want that fulfilled if I win.”

“How confident.”

“Of course.”

“… Alright.”

“Good”

“But, if I win. You must wait for my terms. Not a single question asked.”

“Deal.”

The audience was confused at the scene in front of them. How could everything jumble like this? Touya-pro supposed to be a prim serious young man. Shindo-pro supposed to be a joker. How could everything go backward at this moment? And about that bet? They can’t believe their eyes and ears that it was Touya-pro who raise it and Shindo-pro who got along for the ride. It doesn’t make sense.

“The game will start.”

***

The one who left the room first was Hikaru. He nodded at the few acquaintances and his friends that watching the game. But otherwise didn’t really do anything but leaving. Not that anyone mind. At this moment, they still reeling at the game that was played before. It was… magnificent. Full of deceiving and traps from Shindo-pro. There were many instances where they thought that he would lose to Touya-pro, even they didn’t know how could a brilliant strategy could be employed.

Of course, the one who most shocked at this moment must be Touya-pro. But he still didn’t say anything even after Shindo-pro leaving.

“… Finally.”

The words come to them.

“Finally, he’s back.”

The smile on Touya-pro face really makes them confused.

“Akira-san, what do you mean?” Arakisawa-pro confusedly asks.

“Hm? It’s nothing.” He left his position after saying that. “How about we go home, now?”

***

Hikaru casually walked past the reporters who had been waiting outside, of course after answering a few questions he immediately left.

Why did he continue to answer the reporters' questions?

Blinking his eyes, Hikaru thoughtfully saw the passing vehicles.

'Hm. Should I make a driver's card? '

'When Sai wakes up, shouldn't I have my own place to live? It would be awkward to bring Sai to her current home, Mother must have a lot of questions… I have quite a lot of money… alright. '

Nodding slowly, Hikaru began to prepare everything that was needed. A house or an apartment, if possible, a house because Sai prefers traditional ones, cars or motorbikes, parking lots… Hm… what else should you prepare? Hikaru was lost in thought so he was shocked when a small child bumped into him.

"Sorry, nii-san!"

The boy kept running after making an apology. But Hikaru didn't hear his words at all. Only a few flashes of someone in memory flashed through.

"Well, if _he_ can help..."

Taking a deep breath, Hikaru took out his cell phone and searched for a name.

"It's now or never, I guess."

***

“Good afternoon, Sai.”

Hikaru greeted Sai, who was still sleeping.

“I have come with your favorite flower this time, Sai. Wisteria. Don't they look really pretty today? ”

Hikaru cleverly arranged the wisteria flowers in the transparent glass vase in Sai's room.

"Today I have a match with Touya," Hikaru tells Sai about his day. "Not a practice match as usual, which we often do in the dojo, but an official match. This is the first time after… the young lion tournament. ” Hikaru then sat by Sai's bed after a while appreciating his work.

"This time I didn't do anything wrong because I was impatient and thought stubbornly like I used to." Hikaru grinned remembering the match a few hours ago. “… I, I think I'm still growing stronger. My game has become more stable. " Gripping Sai's cold hand, Hikaru smiled softly. "Maybe I can beat you if we play later, Sai."

"Hey, Sai. Until when do you want to fall asleep? Am I not by your side now? ” Hikaru grumbled with a smile on his lips.

"Do you know I just bought a house?" this time an arrogant smile crossed his face. “A house, Sai! The location is also quite strategic! Well, even though the house is old… but since I really want to decorate it in a traditional style, it doesn't matter. ”

“The only problem is when I discuss this with mom… maybe I have to give up on a few things so she agrees to move house. Grandpa would have agreed right away hehe, if daddy… I don't even know what to say about him. Maybe after I move, mom can follow dad to work. "

TRING TRING TRING

The sound of the telephone ring, made Hikaru surprised.

"Tsk, just make me surprised!"

"Hello?"

"... Hikaru." Her mother's soft voice, Shindo Misako, sounded tired.

"Mother? What is wrong?"

"Your father..." Said Misako doubtful.

"Ha? What happened?"

“You know about his usual business trips, right? It turns out that he got a promotion because of his dedication. Hikaru. If he takes the promotion, he will have to move to Kyoto. ” The farther the explanation, the smaller the Misako's voice.

Hikaru immediately understood what his mother, Misako, wanted to say, "... Mom, you know I love you, right?"

"Hikaru..."

“Then, go with him. If I speak out loud, I don't even know him anymore. He and I have become strangers since he often took his business trips. "

"... Hmm"

"Honestly, I don't know why you didn't get divorced either."

"... Hikaru, you..."

"Are you saying that the thought never crossed?" didn't hear the answer from his mother, Hikaru knew that he was right. But seeing that Misako has never discussed divorce, means that Misako still has hope about her husband. Hikaru sighed softly, thinking about his parents' marital life was not something he wanted to do.

"Mother, maybe someday I can forgive father, as you forgive him."

"How do you know I forgive him?"

"If not, how could you call me to discuss this?"

"... You ... Have grown-up, Hikaru." A soft cry came from Misako.

"Yes, I'm an adult now. You don't need to worry anymore. Go with dad. This is also a good opportunity for me to become more independent. "

"... Are you going to live with your grandfather?"

"I don't think so, I'll find a place to live myself. Freer that way. "

“Alright, Hikaru. At least… you will escort us, right? ”

"Of course! When did you guys go? "

“The next week. It depends on how fast we get a house there."

“Where are you now mom? Kyoto? "

"At home, waiting for your father and then we will go search for a house there."

“Alright then, mom. See you later”

“Hmm, see you.”

Closing his tired eyes, Hikaru leaned his head against Sai's hand.

“Look Sai… they all… their lives go on. Even though many boulders got in the way, in the end, they stayed together. Maybe I'm no longer an only child. My mom is still young, hehe "whispered Hikaru," Hey, Sai. Get up faster. Do you hear it? "

***

Hikaru didn't know since when he fell asleep. All he knew was a warm touch on his head. Something was playing with his hair, gently stroking his face.

Frowning, Hikaru tried to get up, but the touch was too comfortable for Hikaru. Making him sleep even more in dreams.

"..ru, Hikaru, let's wake up."

A very familiar voice woke up Hikaru.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know? Earlier there was a nurse who said visiting hours would run out... Hikaru... "

"Shut up for a moment, Sai. I'm still sleepy. "

“Mou! Hikaru! You're so hard to wake up! "

"I told you, Sai..." gasped conscious hearing his name repeatedly called out, Hikaru finally woke up and immediately fell silent.

Hikaru looked at the face of his mentor, brother, friend… Sai… immediately everything stopped.

"Sai?"

"Hikaru..."

"... Sai?"

"Hikaru!"

"... Sai!"

Hikaru immediately hugged Sai carefully, not too strong because he was afraid of hurting Sai. There are so many things that Hikaru wants to say to Sai, but when he saw Sai who was awakened, all the words immediately disappeared, all that was left was a disturbing feeling where only Sai was there.

"You finally got up too..." Hikaru mumbles to Sai's shoulder quietly. “There’s a time that I thought you would never wake up…”

"Hmm" nodded, Sai slowly. "Sorry I left you for a long time, Hikaru."

"It's okay, the important thing is you come back ..."

“Yes! I’m home, Hikaru!”

For the first time in years, Hikaru smile gently and awfully real. “Welcome home, Sai.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry everyone... I know that there were no excuses for my lateness.. but things were rather hectic and I, somehow got roped to take care of my new baby niece, and with how much crying I heard this last few weeks, any motivation to keep writing never come up...
> 
> But your review really fires me up!   
> so this is my apology chapter... I swear that after this I will update this story once a week or so.
> 
> thx for your attention, my dearest...
> 
> Although, I still felt rather dissatisfied by this chapter...


	3. Chapter 2: Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Akira musing about Hikaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus chapter hehe
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> Hikaru no go is not mine!

Chapter 3: Interlude

Touya Akira knows from the moment he could understand speech, that his father’s shadow is very tall and large, engulfing him is a certainty that would never be asked, but the loneliness that followed him was not something he could deny by logic alone. 

Once, he hopes that by playing someone his age, he could lessen it somehow. But the first one he gets by playing them is an angry shout!

_ “Are you playing me!? You are so arrogant! What with your holier than thou attitude!”  _

The angry shoutof the boy at that time still ringing in his ears. Sometimes when his particularly bad memories come knocking, so is his mood for the day.

That Sunday, he is bored.

Not a word that he usually said out loud. However, he is slipping. No one could act as a perfect son every time. 

It’s not that he acts every time. Sometimes he just feels tired. And he didn’t know how to get a release. Still, Akira never thinks that is a burden. Because his parents bringing him up just like that. So every manner is ingrained into his bones. 

Playing Go is just like stagnant water to him, now. He loves Go. Go is his life. Literally. Nevertheless, there’s something he lacks in them, as if a spark that should have been in there, become duller with time.

Then, everything changed in the shape of one Shindo Hikaru.

He came like a raging fire, brash, hot-headed, and dangerous. 

At first, Akira thinks of him as a beginner. That is something that everyone could see from how he held the stones. Like something big (dangerous), touching a very small thing (fragile). 

Ha, how could he imagine that this very fiery boy would be the one who crushes his tranquil life so far?

He, with unimaginable beautiful and elegantly sly way play, slaying him quietly and unwittingly.

He’s enticed by it (how beautiful it is).

Then, the reality comes through, and he realized that he lost. He, _lost_. To someone his age. ~~Finally, there’s someone worth chasing.~~

He spent many hours studying the game that he recognized the shadow of Shidougo on it. The boy was playing a teaching game with him… knowing that fact didn’t slow him at all. It becomes his motivation instead. He wishes… he _needs_ to play again. This time in a more serious game. He wants to know how much the boy leaving him, so he could see his back and chase after him.

When he saw the boy, his careless mouth made him angry. 

The blood rushing to his head that the boy’s reply and rebuttal were unanswered. 

Akira forced the boy to play with him. This time, he would not underestimate him any longer. They would face as an equal.

Just like that, he was slaughtered.

The game was a bloodbath. He was massacred. The boy shows him no mercy in his play. Even though the boy’s hand is hesitant, his go is truly and surely ruthless. With that hands, the boy destroyed him. He doesn’t even realize when the boy leaves.

The third time he plays the boy.

It was a disappointment. The boy makes a rookie mistake that leaving him aghast and crestfallen. Never felt as defeated as he was at the time. Deep down he senses that the boy is not _The Boy,_ the one who playing him and defeating him soundly.

Surprisingly, the boy chased him through many games and stand in front of him. In truth, Akira never said it outright, but he still perceives the boy as his rival, the one who could stand beside him. The boy is strong. But not as strong as he was before. But the shadow of _The Boy_ is there, sometimes poking at the game.

The merry chase continued.

The boy is chasing Akira as Akira thinks he would chase The Boy. 

He became strong and stronger every time Akira met him. The shadow becomes much larger too. And then, the boy becomes _The Boy_ and they turn into a perfect equal. Like his white and black stones.

Akira is happy. He is thrilled. There’s someone who fought with him to find his dreams. Just like Go is a game of two people, it is only with two people then he could be at the top. And this boy will be at the top with him and Akira was sure of that.

But the reality is not as sweet as a dream.

The boy left.

He didn’t come to his official game for multiple days. He didn’t receive any calls come him too, and no one in his friend's circle knows where he went. To Akira this is unacceptable. The boy is the one who chases him, why did he leave before the face-off?

Disheveled and worn out.

It is the words that describe him, the boy, who always lit up like a sun before.

His closest friends all stare at him with their wide eyes full of disbelief. Akira refuses to acknowledge he look the same as them. Quietly asking about what could happen? What is the thing that sapping the light from the boy's eyes?

So, he confronts the boy. A flash of recognition in his eyes was the only prove Akira get from him. The helplessness that emitted from his eyes is unnoticed by Akira, so is a ting of hope that dulled by his rare reckless words.

No one knew how much relief comes through when he noticed the boy coming back to his game. He didn’t know who is it the one that could persuade him to come back to this circle, but Akira is beyond grateful.

Many things happen on the way to his current time. From his father’s and Sai’s, The God of Net Go, legendary game to his father's retirement and the Young Lion Tournament. 

The time he finally saw the boy, not as _The Boy_ , but as Shindo Hikaru, his friend, and rival. The mysteries that encompassed him are still there, but Akira began to reveal them one by one. 

And finally, he sees that Shindo Hikaru is _The Boy_ , after all.


End file.
